The present invention relates generally to a fluorescent tube (1 amp), and more particularly to an end base of the fluorescent tube.
As shown in FIG. 1, a fluorescent tube base 80 of the prior art has a seat 1 and a cover plate 91. The seat 81 is provided with a long slot 82 and two locating tapers 83. A conductive bridging piece 84 is disposed in the long slot 82 and provided with two springs 85 conductive to electricity so as to permit engagement of bases for use in electrically connecting two fluorescent tubes in parallel. Two conductive pieces 86 are provided at one end thereof with a locating slot 87 corresponding in location to and engageable with the taper 83 for holding the wire inserted thereinto from the seat 81. The two conductive pieces 86 are received in the seat 81 such that the conductive pieces 86 are urged by the two springs 85. The cover plate 91 has a hooked piece 92 which is engaged with a retaining portion 89 of the seat 81 when the cover plate 91 is joined with the seat 81. The two conductive pieces 86 are located by the cover plate 91.
Such a fluorescent tube base of the prior art as described above is not entirely effective in design in that it comprises two springs 85 which come in contact with the conductive bridging piece 84 and the conductive pieces 86 and are susceptible to fatigue, thereby resulting in a poor connection. In addition, the locating slot 87 of the conductive pieces 86 is structurally weak and thus incapable of locating the electric wire securely. Even though the cover plate 91 is detachable fastened with the seat 81, the cover plate 91 can not be easily separated from the seat 81.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a fluorescent tube base with conductive pieces which have an excellent conductive effect.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a fluorescent tube base with a means for holding the electrical wire securely.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a fluorescent tube base which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a fluorescent tube base comprising a body and a cover. The body is provided with two conductive pieces, which are connected by a conductive bridging piece and are provided with a through hole in which a connection end of the conductive pieces is securely received to ensure the conductive pieces have an excellent conductive effect. The cover is detachably fastened with the body.
The foregoing objectives, features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.